Falling 눈
by PinkSeaFox13
Summary: (AU Kimchiburger AKA Korea x America) Yong Soo has been unwanted for as long as he remembers. He doesn't remember the time where he was loved by his older brothers. He doesn't remember the time when he had given up on the world. When did that all change? I guess when he met a quaint young blond in the middle of a snow storm... (Note: The name means 'Falling Snow')
1. Snow

_Hey you guys, Pinky here! So I was browsing fanfictions online when I noticed something: THERE ARE NEXT TO NO KIMCHIBURGERS. Me has taken upon myself to change this! Hope you like first chapter! AU btw._

_I do not own Hetalia. If I did, a whole season of the anime would be dedicated to the Nordics and Korea._

* * *

Yong Soo was bored. Yes, bored beyond belief. Who would not be bored when sitting through a large lecture about geometry? (Which, even though the reason may be different to you, Yong Soo knew too well to even bother with.) He sat with a pencil in his mouth, supporting his chin in one hand. He stared at the tip of the pencil, moving it experimentally in his mouth. Up. Down. Up. Side.

"...ng Soo! Yong Soo!" What Yong Soo's mind picked up was _Knock knock Yong Soo, just another distraction._

Yong Soo immediately sat up straight when he the voice finally reached the inner quarters of his mind, the pencil dropping out of his mouth to clatter on the table. The pony-tailed man who was tutoring him in front of the small table set on the ground. They both sat crossed legged, but the smaller figure, who was actually the older, was slowly getting up on his knees.

"Aiyah Yong Soo! You were day-dreaming again! How am I supposed to home-school you like this! Why can't you do well like Kiku? He pays attention to all my speeches and classes..."

Yong Soo zoned out again. It was just another rave by his older brother Yao how "Kiku is better, you are not." sort of thing. They weren't uncommon in that particular apartment. You could probably here the unusually old fashioned speech from the top floor.

"...and that's why you need to pay attention. Yong Soo? Yong Soo!"

Yong Soo straightened up again, his glazed eyes barely focusing on the young man. He stayed silent, knowing that if he attempted to say anything he would be brushed off by the Chinese man.

"Yong Soo! Did you even here anything of what I tried to teach you? We we're learning about circles here! This is very important, as we use circles in many ways! Do you even know what the theorems are yet?"

Yong Soo sighed and monotonously recited "A tangent line is perpendicular to the radius that is connected to its tangent point. This right angle can be used to find different measures both angle and distance with both the radii and various other lines. I'm going out."

With that Yong Soo stood up and stretched, brushing back his hair before walking out of the room. Yao was still sitting on the ground shocked. Did Yong Soo just say something intelligent and worth listening to? No right? That's too hard to believe! Yes, it must have been a dream. Thought like these were racing through Yao's head as he quickly gathered up his papers, his brown eyes steely as he came up to a consensus. Yong Soo did not do that. It was a dream.

* * *

Alfred liked to wander the city. Especially on snowy days. The landscape always looked so clean, so pure and white. It looked as if God had looked upon the world and set down a large white canvas to amuse himself upon. It was such a nice change to the normally dirty city. Alfred breathed in deeply, the smell of car exhaust and burning rubber fading as he wandered out of the city into the suburban area. This was the part of the city he loved most. It was quiet. He could breathe here, think without being interrupted. He sat down on a bench near the sidewalk, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the falling snow. _Snow snow come this way, land softly on me for the day..._

He was enjoying that rhyme when he heard something crunch behind him. He opened his eyes and tilted his head backwards, the world turning upside down in his eyes. What his met was a pair of beautifully chocolate colored eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing in the middle of a snow storm?"

* * *

Yong Soo had his thickest navy blue coat on, a white scarf wrapped around his neck as he stuffed his gloved hands in his pockets. It was nice to walk around in the cold. It always felt refreshing in a way. The cold always tapped him on the shoulder, saying _Hey Yong Soo, time to think! Time to think about your life! _It taunted him and helped him in this way. He looked down at his boots, digging them into the snow. It was cold. _Of course Yong Soo, snow should be cold. Its not like its warm or anything. It looks fluffy and nice and that you could lay down in it like a nice warm fluffy blanket, but its actually cold and sharp, and not afraid to sting._

That's how Yong Soo described himself sometimes. He purposefully acts nice in front of people to get them to like him. But if he was honest with himself, he was actually hiding his inner fear: that he was afraid that people would leave him. He was too scared to stay close to people. He would just get hurt, right? Just like that one-

He was interrupted from his thoughts when he saw a dark brown figure sprawled out on the bench, the face tilted up to meet the cold snow, almost daringly. Yong Soo raised an eyebrow. Who sits like that in the middle of winter? Oh sure Spring, Summer, or even Fall, but never Winter. But this figure met the cold sharpness of the snow, welcomed it.

Yong Soo rolled his eyes before walking behind the figure, careful not to make any sounds. He was almost halfway. _Just a little more Yong Soo, just a little more... _That was when he hit an air pocket. Shoot.

The figure stirred, the messy blond hair tousled by the wind. Yong Soo stiffened as the blond man tilted his head backwards to look at him upside down. _That's weird, wouldn't most people turn their heads? _

Yong Soo looked down at the blue azure eyes of the other man's, the stranger's spectacles threatening to fall of of his nose. Yong Soo, startled, called out the only greeting he could think of in that situation: "Hey, what are you doing in the middle of a snow storm?"

Little did he know that this man was the one who going to melt the snow from his heart forever.

* * *

_Chapter end! So how was it you guys? Maybe I will update faster if you review. *Wiggles eyebrows*_

_This is honestly my first AU fanfiction... hope you like..._


	2. A Name and Food: Why Not?

_Thanks for the reviews you guys! I got three! In one night! And this is a rare pairing!_

_I love you guys, thanks for reading. Please enjoy this next chapter! *Bow*_

* * *

Alfred blinked. Yong Soo blinked. The snow seemed to blink with them as the wind died down for a second. Silence.

"What are you doing in the middle of a snow storm-daze? Hello?"

Alfred blinked again as the other youth started to move, waving his gloved hand in front of America's face. America could feel blood rushing to his head as he kept it positioned over the bench to look at the boy in his unusual world of upside down. The boy was Asian, he was certain of that. The usual characteristics. He had brown hair bordering near black, messily combed back. The hair was actually quite neat until it reached a certain hair curl that seemed to stand straight up in his hair. Alfred fondly thought 'Not unlike my own cowlick.' The boy also had almond shaped eyes. But something about him was different. The way he stood with an air of loneliness, the fact that his golden-brown eyes were hollow.

"Oh, hey there. I should be asking the same thing." Alfred replied with a wave of his hand. He then lifted his head up and spun around, so that his legs were crossed and he was facing the boy. "Isn't it a bit late for a youngster like you to be wandering around the streets at night like this? It is almost evening, and once the sun lowers the city is very different."

The boy was taken aback, his eyes widening for a moment before narrowing. "Who are you calling a 'youngster'? You don't look all that much different. You only look about three years older than me."

Alfred held out a peace sign on his hand, winking. "Oh, I'm nineteen! I just graduated high school, and is now spending my first days free of school walking aimlessly in the city and find something to entertain me! I have the right to call people young now!"

Alfred then leaned in closer, the smile still wide on his face. "And, I can be a hero!"

The boy raised an eyebrow, his hands on his hips. "Oh, a hero. That explains it all, of course."

Alfred gave a thumbs up, winking again. "Wow! You got it! Most people give me strange looks and then walk away like they don't know me. Although, some of them really didn't." Alfred jumped up, his own snow boots crunching into the snow with a loud "FWUMP'. "Hey, we never got to introduce ourselves! My name is Alfred, although most people call me Al. Nice to meet you!"

The boy looked at the hand hesitantly, his golden eyes scanning the bright blue eyes of Alfred's before slowly taking the hand. "H-hi. My name is Im Yong Soo, but just call me Yong Soo."

Alfred shook the petite hand furiously, his smile widening. "What a funny name! Why do you use your last name in your nickname? Isn't it like Im Yong? I mean, Im is the first syllable and should be the first name."

The boy, now known to Alfred as Im Yong sighed and rubbed his shoulders, as if preparing himself to another long lecture. "Well, first things first my name is Korean, so ideally yes it would be different from that of a name of someone from the west. And in Asia our last names are put in front of our first, so please do not talk about that so much."

Alfred nodded, his mouth in the shape of an 'O' before he closed it, looking at the Korean. "Then does that mean Soo is your middle name?"

* * *

Yong Soo was close to snapping. Oh so very close. Too close for comfort. This man was pushing his carefully set limits in ways he had never thought possible. Is it even possible for someone to be this dumb? No right? He clenched and unclenched his hands slowly, biting his lip to keep back snappy remarks. He was raised to be polite to people who are older. That's right, calm down Yong S-

"HEY! Are you listening?"

That pushed it. He had snapped. Yong Soo looked up, his eyes blazing with annoyance and fury. "NO IT IS NOT MY MIDDLE NAME. ITS YONG SOO, ALRIGHT? IM. YONG. SOO." He huffed and turned around, his scarf close to hitting Alfred in the face. "I'm leaving now. Bye." _This man, is an idiot._

He was taking his first step with a sigh when he felt someone tug his scarf. "Hey, where are you going?"

Yong Soo spun around, his eyebrows raised. The older youth had a wide smile on his face, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement. "Besides, we just met! Why don't we go out for burgers or something? Its time for dinner anyways."

The Korean gaped, his brown eyes wide. _I take back what I said earlier. An idiot? Nope, a complete doosh bag.__  
_

"I, go with you, for dinner, in the middle of a snow storm, when we only knew each other for five minutes." Yong Soo relayed slowly, as if trying also to convince himself that this whole situation played out. _Hey mind? I could use some help here. _Mind's reply: _You're on your own._

Yong Soo quickly shut his mouth, closing his eyes and opening them again, the mask of joy on his face. The one he used with his brothers. "Sure! Why not? I have to tell my older brother though, he might not like me going out without telling him." With that Yong Soo nodded in approval to the plan. _This is the perfect way of getting out of another awkward dinner with my brothers. Score!_

* * *

Alfred watched the younger boy in front of him walk, his gait a cross of either a purposeful stride and a skip. It was amusing.

"Hey Yong Soo, you realize that your walk is different?"

The Asian turned around, an unimpressed look on his face. "Oh really. And what about it is amusing?"

"The way that you seem to not be able to make your mind. You look as if you want to be carefree and dutiful at the same time. Its weird."

"Are you calling my walk weird?"

"Nope, just unique."

The Asian huffed and turned around, his lips in a pout. "Whatever."

Alfred noticed that the cheeks puffed out with air. He felt a wave of curiosity and leaned down, poking one of Yong Soo's cheeks.

It was _sublime._ The skin was soft and delicate, like that of a rose petal. It was colored a soft pink, flushed from the cold. And the _softness. _Ah! It was like touching a large marshmallow with- "DO NOT TOUCH ME."

Alfred's hand was pushed away by the Korean's, the almond eyes narrowed. "What was that for?"

"Oh, no purpose in particular. Just wanted to touch it."

"Oh boy..."

Yong Soo had no idea how he would explain this youth to his brothers.

* * *

_Had to finish this chapter in a rush: GOTTA GO TO SLEEP! ITS 1:16 AM! _

_So, just wanting to say that the next chapter will be humorous. Just wanting to throw that out there! Thanks for reading! *Wink*_

_From PinkSea the Fox_

_=^w^=_


	3. A Glass Cup and An Ear

_I'm back everyone! This is the next chapter! I hope this is funny, and enjoy! _

* * *

Yong Soo stood in front of his apartment with his key ready in his hand, his face strained. How _would _he explain this to his older brothers? Especially Kiku. With the way he is, he may take this the wrong way. Wondering why? You'll see.

Yong Soo looked back at the blond behind him, his brown eyes narrowed. "Don't do anything weird, okay? Or else I can't go with you to eat."

Alfred nodded and gave a salute, his face pulled to a (badly done) stoic face. "Yes sir! I will do my best sir!"

Yong Soo sighed and put in the key, turning it with a turn of the wrist. Its all in the wrist you see. As he heard the door click he pulled on it, calling out " 다녀왔습니다.*" He heard light steps as his second oldest brother walked to the door. His black hair shone white in the hallway light and his emotionless brown eyes settled on Yong Soo. His grey sweatshirt rustled as he raised a hand in greeting.

"お帰りなさい。*" the eighteen year old replied when he stopped. "Ah, Yong Soo, you brought a visitor."

Yong Soo nodded, his eyes flickering behind his shoulder. He glared at Alfred for a couple of seconds, trying to send him a warning. _No funny business, especially in front of this guy._

"Hello Kiku-hyoung*, I didn't think you would be home this early today."

The black-haired man smiled, his head tilting to the side. "Oh, the student council meeting ended earlier than usual today, so I was able to reach home a lot earlier then expected. But besides that, aren't you going to take off your coat and come in?"

Yong Soo shook his head, his eyes on the wall. "I was going to ask Yao-hyoung whether I could go out and eat tonight. I'm going with this guy." With that Yong Soo gestured to Alfred, who gave a wide smile.

"Hey there! My name is Alfred! Nice to meet you!" Alfred bursted out, grabbing Kiku's hand with his own gloved and shook it furiously. Kiku stumbled, his eyes widening in surprise as he grabbed the wall to keep his balance.

"A-ah, hello Alfred-san. My name is Kiku as you probably heard from Yong Soo. Welcome to our home."

Yong Soo was close to slapping a hand to his face. He knew his brother hated to be touched. Alfred was pushing it. "So Kiku," Yong Soo panned as he dragged Alfred off of Kiku, who was turning pale from the sudden throttling. "Where is Yao-hyoung?"

"He's in the kitchen I believe. I will call for him."

Kiku turned, calling out "Yao-nii, a visitor. And Yong Soo needs to ask something."

The twenty-two year old walked in, wiping his hands on his apron as he looked up. "Oh, Yong Soo, you should have called before inviting someone!"

Yong Soo sighed, his brown eyes rolling. "I just want to tell you that I'm going out to eat with my friend. Not to stay. So can I go Yao-hyoung?"

Yao frowned, his brown eyes clouding. "You still haven't cleaned your room yet Yong Soo. I really can't let you leave with it like that."

Yong Soo was about to protest when something shoved him behind. You all know who it was.

"Ooh! Ooh! I want to see his room! I bet its pretty awesome!" Alfred waved his arms enthusiastically, like he was volunteering to ride a pony. Which in this case might be considering the state of Yong Soo's room.

Kiku (suspiciously) brightened at the idea, his brown eyes lighting up. "That's a great idea Yong Soo! And why don't you two eat dinner hear too add to it? Yao-nii's home cooking is a lot better then many of the restaurants and eateries around here anyways."

Yong Soo was close to strangling Alfred. _Now any suggestions mind? _Mind: _Calm down and just keep panicking. Don't know Yong Soo, your the person here._

Yong Soo smiled and nodded, hiding his distress. "Uh, sure, why don't you follow me Alfred? And don't forget to take off your shoes!"

Alfred slipped out of his snow boots, his blond hair wet from the melted snow. "I get to see your room? Yes!"

Yong Soo massaged his temple, his eye on the verge of twitching. _How did I meet this guy again?_

* * *

"Your cowlick is funny."

"Its not a cowlick, its a curl."

"Curl shmurl! There's no difference!"

"Yes there is. And stop bothering me while I clean."

"But you know, its shaped so oddly!"

"Your one to talk."

"But... My God is that a FACE IN IT!?"

"Please be quiet and leave me alone."

"Fine fine."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Its still weirder then mine."

"AGH ALFRED!"

Yao backed away from where he was kneeling in front of Yong Soo's bedroom door, the glass cup he was using to listen through the door lowered from his ear as he looked at Kiku a bit doubtfully.

"Kiku, I don't think this seems like a growing romantic relationship."

The black-haired man shushed him, his position in front of the door unchanged. He strained his ears as he listened to the apparent hair conversation. "My senses never fail me Yao-nii-san, this is how all Yaoi tsundere couples usually meet. One is a bit reluctant at first while the other is happy and outgoing. I always thought that Yong Soo would have been the happy one, but I guess its switched."

Yao rolled his eyes, getting up from the floor. "Whatever you say Kiku, just please leave me out of your little fanboy excursions, okay? I need to finish the cooking." With that he shuffled away, his slippers scuffling on the floor.

Kiku sighed and shook his head, his brown eyes now closed as he listened to the conversation. Yao will never understand the beauty of yaoi or tsundere people. Its just a fact.

* * *

Yong Soo set the last stack of manga books into his bookshelf, dusting off his hands after he did so.

"Whew, that's over with..." he muttered as he looked about the room.

The pale faded blue walls were covered in posters and certificates that he had accumulated over the years. The bookshelves were stuffed full with manga, Korean novels, and text books from school. In one corner was his Wii, a stack of games that Yong Soo was currently playing stacked neatly beside it. The TV stood on a small table next to the Wii, the small screen glaring as Yong Soo turned on another light in the room. "There, I'm all finished!"

Alfred was crouching next to his Wii, looking at the games. "Woah, you have a lot. How did you get them all?"

Yong Soo sighed plucking the game covers from Alfred's hand and setting them down on top of the TV. "There's something called saving your money. Its very effective, you should try it someday."

That was when Yong Soo heard a knock on his door.

He sighed. Of course, when he's trying to reason with someone after finally gathering the courage to do so does someone knock on his door. He looked over at Alfred and glared, hissing "Stay here, and don't listen to what I'm saying."

Yong Soo opened the door, his blue sweatshirt rustling as he looked lazily at Kiku. "Oh, hello Kiku-hyoung. Was there something you need?"

Kiku was holding something behind his back, but the look on his face was obvious: otaku time.

* * *

_EDIT: OH MY GOSH I FORGOT TRANSLATIONS_

_다녀왔습니다: I'm home._

_お帰りなさい: Welcome home._

_Hyoung: This what Korean males call their older male figures._

_Nii-san: Same as the one above except Japanese_

_I had to stop it here you guys, so sorry! I have to go to sleep! I may not be able to update in a couple of days, so please bear with me! Thanks for reading, and R & R. Tell me what I should do~! THANKS~~~_

_From PinkSea the Fox_

_=^w^=_


	4. Seme and Uke

_Wow, I didn't think so many people would read this! Kimchiburger is such a rare but awesome couple! Well, I apologize for any OOC-ness. Please tell me how I'm doing you guys! I NEED opinions from YOU._

* * *

Yong Soo sighed. He already knew where this was going. "Kiku-hyoung, I don't think this really is the time..."

The older boy put up a hand, silencing the Korean. "No, I must talk with you. Can Alfred hear us?"

Yong Soo looked over his shoulder at the boy, who was currently listening to music from Yong Soo's I-pod. "I don't think so. But what do you need Kiku-hyoung?"

Kiku smiled. It was not a nice smile. It was a more of a smile where the lips upturn but the eyes shine differently. Its when... well, you get the point. The main thing is that Yong Soo shivered, backing away. "W-what is it Kiku, hurry up and tell."

The boy flashed out the thing behind his back. Yong Soo cringed, expecting something to hit him. Kiku sometimes did that whenever Yong Soo annoyed him to the verge of snapping. His hatred for his older brother started from that, slowly growing to what was on edging an inferiority complex.

Instead of a slap, Kiku brought out a notebook. _Wait, a notebook? And why does it say Yaoi on it? What is that?_

Kiku opened the notebook, his brown eyes now brightened in excitement. "So Yong Soo, I need to tell you something before your relationship with this man grows."

Yong Soo paled. _R-relationship?_

He felt his face redden as Kiku flipped the notebook around so that Yong Soo could see what was on it. It had two words. Seme and Uke. _Huh?_

Kiku pointed at the two words, his face suddenly serious. "Okay Yong Soo, in all yaoi relationships there will be an Uke, and a Seme. The Uke means bottom, and Seme means top. Now, what yaoi is is a relationship between two boys, so basically a homosexual relationship. So if you two are doing this, its sort of obvious that you will be the Uke since you are a lot leaner and feminine looking. Plus your shorter, and your younger-"

_SLAM_

The door banged shut as Yong Soo stared a bit dejectedly at the wooden object. Sheesh, otakus and their little raves.

* * *

_This is just a filler you guys. I have to leave and meet up with some of my cousins. XD NOT ALLOWED TO BRING ELECTRONICS my mom says, so I can't update, so think of this as a little filler before I come back. R AND R PLEASE!_

_From PinkSea the Fox_

_=^w^=_


	5. Dinner

_Thanks to those who reviewed! Ah, I love it when people tell me how I'm doing... XD So, I have a proposal: THE PERSON WHO IS THE TWENTIETH REVIEWER GETS A ONESHOT OF ANY COUPLE ANY RATING._

_How does that sound? Please take up my offer! ^^_

_And last note: This Fanfiction will maybe change to M rating depending on how I feel. Send me a review and tell me what you think! Should I keep it T or change it to M?_

* * *

It didn't take long for Yao to finish up dinner. Especially when you're worried over what your little (albeit adopted) brother was doing with some stranger alone in a room. It didn't help that Kiku called this a growing "relationship." How did he describe it? Tsudete?

_Oh well, as long as I get them out of there as soon as possible! _Yao thought hurriedly as he set down the last dish on the wooden table, wiping away sweat from his brow.

"Whew! Okay you guys, time to eat-aru!" he shouted out, letting the call bounce throughout the apartment. Its not as if anyone can hear him, right? (Little did he know that on the top floor a couple were wondering why they could hear a heavily accented voice from their vent.)

Kiku was the first to come in and sit down. Yao sighed. _That's not surprising. _

Next shuffled in Yong Soo, followed by a bouncing Alfred.

_Wow he's hyper. How old is he, nineteen? By the way he acts he seems nine. _Yao huffed secretly as he took out cups and water. "Please help yourself. All homemade!"

Yong Soo sat down next to Kiku, noticeably at the end. _Was this so he doesn't have to sit with Alfred? _Yao wondered to himself as he set down the cups.

That's when Alfred dragged his chair and plate around the corner of the table so that he was sitting next to Yong Soo, making the latter cover his face in exasperation.

Yao smiled a bit nervously as he sat down, now having the whole side of the table to himself. Kiku muttered a small "Ittadekimasu." before picking up his chopsticks and spooning a small amount of rice daintily into his mouth. His emotionless brown eyes were fixed on Yong Soo as he uncomfortably picked up his chopsticks. That's when he realized it.

"Do you know how to use chopsticks?" Yong Soo whispered to the blond, who was fumbling with the metal utensils.

"Of course not! Do I look Asian?" Alfred huffed as he tried to copy Yong Soo.

Yong Soo bit his tongue to keep from snapping back a comment like 'That's racist' or an idea like that. Not here. Not in front of Yao and Kiku. "Fine fine, here, let me show you." he sighed back as he set down his own chopsticks. He leaned closer to Alfred and plucked the silverware from Alfred. "You must set the first chopstick in the crook of your thumb, like this." Yong Soo panned as he gently took Alfred's hand and positioned it to hold the first chopstick.

"And then you put the second chopstick in between you forefinger and middle finger, so that they can move it up and down like this." he continued as he positioned the last one and moved them, so that the ends closed and opened. That was when he looked up to see his older brothers staring at him closely. Yao seemed worried while Kiku was... transfixed? Yong Soo looked up to realize how close he was to Alfred. He stiffened in shock and jumped back straight into his seat, leaning away from the blond man. He covered his face with his large blue sweatshirt sleeves. Who knew? Maybe it was red.

Alfred was experimenting with the chopsticks, oblivious to the situation. "So that's how you use chopsticks! I always thought that I should have learned someday." He grinned at Yong Soo, who was slightly recovered. What Alfred said next completely made that recovered expression disappear with a harder blush. "Your a great teacher! And plus your hands are really warm! They're really cute!"

Kiku was practically hypnotized by the scene, his inner fanboy probably tempting him to scream 'KISS!' But that would look bad on his reputation, wouldn't it? _Fanboy vs Reputation. The line is getting close... _Kiku thought as he raised his bowl to eat more rice, his face still emotionless, but eyes averted toward the unfolding scene in front of him.

Yao cleared his throat, wanting to break the tension. "Uh, why don't we talk about ourselves? So Alfred, can you tell us more about yourself?"

The blond was using his spoon to eat rice and soup when Yao asked him the question. "Oh, more about me? Well, let me say first that this food is amazing," Yao nodded at that. "And I am nineteen, graduated high school about six month ago in June, and that I currently live in an apartment in the main city."

The Chinese man nodded again as he listened to the information. "Ah, so then you are closest to Kiku in age. He's eighteen. And Yong Soo is _sixteen._"

Yong Soo frowned. Did Yao just emphasize the word sixteen, or was that just him?

Kiku was staring (or a glare, you can never tell with him) at Yao, his mouth in a frown. "Yao-nii-san..." he mumbled a bit warningly, his eyes narrowing.

Alfred was still oblivious to the whole ordeal as he was halfway through his meal. He was a fast eater. "So then! Tell me about you guys! I only know your age, and I don't know how you guys all met or anything. So can you spill?"

Yong Soo was close to just sinking into the table. Did Alfred just say spill to an elder? Gah, how embarrassing! _I knew this was a mistake, I knew this was a mistake, I knew this was a mistake... _Yong Soo repeated the mantra in his head, his eyes closed.

Yao was clearly a bit taken aback too, but he hid it in an uncomfortable smile. "Well, I can say that we're all adopted brothers. I'm Chinese, Kiku is Japanese, and Yong Soo is Korean. We all are now living alone together for... certain reasons. And here we are now."

Alfred nodded, his blue eyes wide. "So you all aren't really related? But you all look so alike to me!"

_ARRRGGGGHHHHHHH! YOU ARE A COMPLETE IDIOT! _Yong yelled at Alfred from his head, shooting glares into the back of his head. It didn't work. I guess that shooting lasers from your eyes will have to wait a couple of years.

Kiku laughed, his brown eyes flashing. "Oh, we get that a lot. Seems as if westerners seem to think that our common features are all the same. Almond shaped brown eyes, black or brown hair, etc. But we are very different."

As if that explained it all.

Alfred finished the last of his food, setting his chopsticks down on the table. "Whew! That was good! Thanks for the food!" he exclaimed as he bowed a bit comically to Yao. Of course he might not have known that he didn't have to bend his knees in the middle of a bow.

Yao waved his hands. "Oh, its nothing at all. It isn't often that Yong Soo has a friend over. He usually just sits in his room reading or doing games. Its nice to have someone around here for once. Its never been the same since that one time..."

Kiku sighed as Yong Soo quietly finished his food and stood up. "I'm done. Thank you for the meal Yao-hyoung. I will be in my room..."

The Korean got up and washed his hands in the kitchen sink before slipping into his room. If you were attentitive enough to listen to what happened in that room in those couple of seconds, you could probably hear the faint sound of someone sobbing into a pillow.

Alfred bowed again to Yao before looking down at the small man doubtfully. "What should I do now? Is it okay if I stay for a bit longer...?"

Yao nodded, his brown hair moving with his head. "You may stay as long as you like as long as you don't cause any disturbances."

Alfred mumbled a thanks before walking into Yong Soo's room. For once he read the atmosphere, feeling the dark ebbing emotions lying on the surface of Yong Soo's consciousness. "Yong Soo, are you okay?"

The lean boy looked up from where he was crouched on his bed, his brown eyes glazed. Wait, were those tears sparkling at the edges of his eyes?

"Yeah, its nothing. I guess the food was too spicy today or something." Yong Soo replied lamely, his face now again buried in his arms.

Alfred was at a lost. What was he supposed to do in this type of situation? "C-can I help?" he asked, wincing at the stutter. He hated being anything else but confident on his decisions. He can never become hero if he hesitates.

Yong Soo wiped away the tears, his eyes back on Alfred. "Its nothing Alfred. Don't worry." Yong Soo quietly replied, his brown eyes clearing.

Alfred frowned. "This doesn't have to do with what Yao was talking about earlier, does it?"

Yong Soo sighed. "Its a long story, I don't know if you would want to even listen."

Alfred sat next to the boy, his face serious. "Tell me bro. I want to help. Remember, hero in training here? I want to help you, so please tell me."

"..."

"..."

"Okay. I will."

"That's more like it Yong Soo."

Yong Soo sighed as he looked up at the ceiling, his eyes now once again starting to glaze. "Well, it all started when I still lived in Korea, in Asia..."

* * *

_Too be continued..._

_SO, how was it? Remember, twentieth reviewer gets a oneshot with any pairing and any rating. _

_And need opinions on what the rating should be!_

_Well, that's all for today from _

_PinkSea the Fox_

_=^w^=_


	6. Yong Soo's Story

_Hey you guys, I'm back and kicking! And remember, twentieth reviewer gets a oneshot! Although the fifteenth may now get one too. Or the tenth. I will send you a message to tell you if you won~!_

_PS: I NEED SOME ADVICE. DO I CHANGE THIS FANFIC TO M RATING? And thanks Psychic Prince for telling me what I should do~! But I need more people opinions. So, advice?_

* * *

Yong Soo sat down on the ground, hugging his knees to his chest as he rested his chin on top of them. "Yes, it all started back in Korea...

"I was an orphan. Not really much to say about my younger years. I lived alone in the orphanage I lived in. Sure, the caretakers were nice enough... but... It was the other kids. I was bullied a lot. They made fun of me of things like how skinny I was or how my hair looked. I knew that they were all going through hardships like me, but I just couldn't take pity on them.

"Even though I was bullied this way, I acted outgoing and happy. I built this mask of lies and fake smiles to shield myself from those people. I made fun of myself to make them laugh, even though I was hurting myself inside. I hated it. I loathed it. And what added to my grief was how no one adopted me. All those candidate parents passed me by and went for the cuter or younger kids.

"Soon I grew to be ten, an age where it was highly unlikely that anyone was going to adopt me. I slowly became more and more depressed, and soon... I decided to just end it all."

Yong Soo stopped here, his brown eyes now glazed as he clutched his chest with his hand. The pain, the feeling of someone crushing his own heart was enveloping him all over again. He didn't look at Alfred. He was ashamed that he had just admitted something that he had never even told his own brothers.

"I-I just couldn't cope with it Alfred. It was too much for a ten year old, just too much. So I went to the roof of the orphanage building, and I... jumped. I thought everything can just end this way. I don't need to be bullied anymore, don't need to be rejected anymore... I could just die and have it all over with. No one would have missed me, right?"

Alfred was silent as the younger boy buried his face into his knees. His blue eyes were fixed on the ground as he heard the sobs coming from the bundle of blue on the ground next to him. He shifted from his seat on the floor and slid closer to the Asian, feeling he looked so alone on the barren wooden floor like that. "And, what else? How did you survive Yong Soo?"

The Korean looked up, his cheeks flushed from crying, his eyes watery. "O-oh. When I fell, I was caught. That's where the story leads on to. It now goes onto to... I-Ivan."

"He was just another teenager orphan that no one wanted. He was fourteen then. I jumped from the building and Ivan saw me from where he was playing ball with other kids. He ran and caught me in his arms. And, when I finally opened my eyes and saw him, I first thought 'He's my angel.'

"I slowly grew closer with that kid. He said that his parents were immigrants from Russia, but they didn't have enough money to support him. They left him in the orphanage and never came back. Since Korean parents were looking for Korean kids, Ivan wasn't a popular choice among adopters. So we became friends, keeping each other company in that special way that you knew someone was like you.

"This went on for many months before I realized my feelings were becoming deeper for Ivan. I no longer saw him as just a friend. I... loved him. He cared for me and protected me from bullies that came near. And his eyes, those deep violet knowing eyes saw into me...

"One day, I decided it was time to tell Ivan how I felt. I took him off to the corner and told him those three dreaded words. 'I love you.' And the most horrible reactions was given back to me. Ivan laughed. He full out guffawed at what I said. And then he told me this: 'Your joking right? I mean, we're both boys! You mean that you love me as a friend, right?'

"I was crushed. He laughed at my feelings. And then when I told him what I truly meant, he slapped me across the face. He called me 'gay' as if it were a curse word... My only friend was gone. And I was alone once again.

"Sure I still acted happy and outgoing. I didn't want people to find out. But soon Ivan was spreading the word, and it spread like wildfire. Soon the whole orphanage was laughing at me for liking a fellow boy. After a couple of years of this torture, the kids calling me a 'whore' and 'gay' I soon left the orphanage. I ran. I didn't want to try to kill myself again after what happened with Ivan. What if someone catches me or saves me again? Would I be hurt again?

"So I left that dreaded place with two other kids, Yao and Kiku. We all were unwanted and unknown, and even though we weren't close we joined forces to come here to the United States. Our story may sound unrealistic to you Alfred, since you are so much better off, but this is the truth. Our story is not a happy one."

The room was silent as the last sentence hung in the air. The heaviness of Yong Soo's inner emotional storm blanketed itself over Alfred as the small boy shivered. He bit his lip. What was he supposed to do in a situation like this? Comfort Yong Soo? But how?

"Y-Yong Soo..." Alfred began as he slid even closer to the boy, reaching out an arm to wrap around the small shoulders, but before he could do so the Korean snapped his arm out, blocking Alfred's. He lifted his face, the red rimmed eyes narrowed in distress.

"You probably think I'm dirty and a hopeless crybaby after this, don't you. I'm homosexual, or more precisely bisexual. So what? Its not likes its illegal anymore."

Alfred sighed, his glasses slipping down his nose. "Yong Soo. Listen to me. I didn't say anything like being those things is bad. If you are then you are. Its not like you have to call yourself dirty because of it. Besides, who said that you're the only one?"

Yong Soo stopped shaking, his wide brown eyes fixed on Alfred. "W-what? You mean..."

Alfred shushed him, his blue eyes sparkling with compassion. "Yong Soo, you're story isn't the only one that's alone. Let me tell you my story. My side of this whole loop hole. Maybe you will think of me differently..."

* * *

_AND FINISHED IN A RUSH SINCE ITS !:09 AM AND I NEED TO GO TO SLEEP!_

_Hope you liked the new chapter. Alfred's side coming up next, and chapters will be longer starting next chapter! SEE YOU!_

_PinkSea the Fox_

_=^w^=_


End file.
